Here we are
by Siirio
Summary: Las idas y venidas del cuarteto más gamberro de Hogwarts en su primer año
1. As we walk in the fields of gold

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>As we walk in the fields of gold<strong>

_[1 de septiembre de 1970, anden9¾]_

Si James Potter hubiese estado un poquito más emocionado esa mañana de aquel primero de septiembre probablemente habría muerto. De un ataque al corazón, sin duda. De sangre Potter y alma Gryffindor el corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando atraviesa el muro del andén nueve y tres cuartos y ve por primera vez la plataforma y el expreso del color de la sangre a través del humo.

Con las mejillas rojas y el pulso acelerado ni siquiera le presta atención a su madre que intenta tranquilizarle el cabello y asfixiarlo a besos y abrazos, o a su padre que lucha contra el pesado baúl para subirlo al tren. James Potter recordaría ese día, años después, como el primer día de su nueva vida.

Cuando se sienta en el primer compartimiento vacío que encuentra y se asoma por la ventanilla para despedirse de su madre, tan excitado que no puede estarse quieto, y la puerta se abre, no se le ocurre pensar que ese chico de mirada oscura y aspecto malhumorado llegaría a ser algo más que otra cara entre la multitud.

—Sirius Black —gruñe (en serio, el chico le gruñe, ¿quién hace eso?) y se deja caer sobre el asiento con pesadez. James mete la cabeza en el vagón, ya le dolía el cuello y la mano de tanto agitarla, y frunce el ceño.

—Eres un maleducado.

El niño lo mira, tiene el pelo demasiado negro y demasiado largo, los ojos grises y una mirada rara. Lo ve feo, y nadie nunca ha visto feo a James Potter.

—¿Qué dices? —¿es que solo sabe gruñir?

—Así no se saluda —le explica James—. Se saluda así —le extiende la mano y, de paso, una sonrisa—. James Potter.

El niño alza una ceja pero toma su mano igual.

—Un Potter —dice, simplemente, y voltea la vista hacia la ventanilla. James hace lo mismo y se despide de sus padres por milésima vez, el otro niño -el tal Sirius- no se despide de nadie. Qué extraño.

—¿Qué me ves?

—Nada.

Pero ese _nada _es una mentira. La verdad es _algo _y ese algo es que James Potter es, según su madre, un niño hiperactivo que no puede quedarse quieto ni callado ni bajo el agua. Si tiene otro ser humano al frente -aunque sea un gruñón como este- tiene que hablar.

—¿En qué casa quieres estar?

El niño -Sirius- frunce aún más el ceño, si es que era posible. ¿Qué en qué casa quiere estar? Pero a él no le habían preguntado nunca en qué casa quería estar.

—Tengo que estar en Slytherin.

—No, tonto —y entonces su expresión cambia. ¡Ja! Deberían darle una medalla, piensa James, por hacer que ese niño malhumorado cambie la cara.

¿Tonto? A Sirius nunca ningún niño le había llamado tonto.

—Te he preguntado que en qué casa _quieres_ estar —repite, como si con eso lo aclarara todo—. Yo —continua, poniéndose de pie sobre el asiento y haciendo un gesto solemne, posicionando la mano derecha frente al rostro como si sostuviera una espada invisible— quiero estar en Gryffindor —ruge—, donde habitan los nobles y valientes.

Y a Sirius Black no le da tiempo de responder, porque entonces la puerta del vagón se abra de sopetón y un niño un poco gordo y menudo entra -más bien cae- en el medio del compartimiento.

James Potter nunca lo supo, estaba demasiado ocupado aterrorizando al niño que acababa de caer en su vagón, haciendo como que le atizaba con una espada invisible, pero ese día, en ese momento, fue la primera persona que le preguntó a Sirius Black lo que _quería_, fue la primera persona que le dijo que lo que _quería _era más importante que lo que _debía._

Sirius Black nunca lo olvidó.

/

Cuando Remus Lupin pisa la plataforma por primera vez, en cambio, está aferrado a la mano de su madre.

Su mamá ayudándole a subir el pesado baúl al tren es un recuerdo borroso, como el vapor que exudaba el gran e intimidante expreso. Era demasiado grande, demasiado rojo y hacía demasiado ruido. Remus estaba asustado, estaba a punto de tomar un tren sin saber a dónde lo llevaría ni qué encontraría.

El baúl está arriba, faltan unos minutos para que el tren saliera y él y su madre esta de pie en la plataforma del andén nueve y tres cuartos, ambos con la misma desazón, el mismo desasosiego, el mismo miedo. Un abrazo, un adiós y Remus es un hombre lobo, tiene once años y acaba de subirse completamente solo a un tren llenó de desconocidos.

Cuando abre un compartimiento que piensa que está vacío y se encuentra a tres niños ya instalados casi se atraganta con sus propias disculpas, de hecho, casi sale corriendo a esconderse en el baño, pero la escena, la escena es… hilarante. Uno de los niños, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, mira por la ventana cruzado de brazos, el otro de pelo revuelto y lentes ataca -¿ataca?- con una especie de arma invisible al otro niño gordito que se defiende como puede detrás de su baúl.

—Perdonen.

Y ese perdonen es lo que Sirius más recordara de ese día, cuando haya olvidado todo lo demás, recordara el perdonen. _La puta reina se sentiría orgullosa de tus modales, Lunático. ¡La puta reina! _Ese niño menudo y mal vestido que había abierto la puerta del compartimiento y se había puesto rojo como la grana había dicho perdonen, había dicho perdonen y había bajado la mirada.

Curioso.

El niño asesino, el del arma invisible, baja de un sato del asiento y, haciendo una floritura extraña, de esas que Remus ha leído que hacen los caballeros en los libros, le tiende una mano.

—James Potter —Remus toma dudoso la mano que le ofrece—. Y este es… ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —el niño que está tirado en el suelo detrás de su baúl abre mucho los ojos.

—Peter —su voz es algo chillona y se pone de pie limpiándose la suciedad de las rodillas—. Peter Pettigrew —a este le dedica una cosa que es casi una sonrisa y agita la mano.

—Y este con cara de perro rabioso… —continúa James (a Remus comienza a entrarle el pánico, seguramente se le olvidarían los nombres en cinco segundos y contando. Nunca ha sido bueno para eso y nunca ha conocido a tantas personas al mismo tiempo para necesitar recordar sus nombres).

Pero no puede terminar la oración porque el susodicho voltea el rostro como invocado por su nombre y le extiende una mano, mirándole de arriba abajo y con una expresión que si Remus no fuera un niño tan educado calificaría como petulante.

—Sirius Black —Remus estrecha su mano, ajeno a la expresión del niño gordito -el tal Peter- que abre tanto los ojos que parece que se le fueran a salir de las orbitas.

—Remus —contesta simplemente Remus, estrechándole la mano—. Remus Lupin.

—¡Ostia! —exclama el tal Peter—. ¿Eres un Black?

Pero Sirius no lo escucha, está demasiado ocupado mirando a los ojos a Remus hasta que se sonroja y aparta la mirada. De algún modo no parecía saber quién era como el otro niño Peter, ni había pestañado cuando había mencionado su nombre ni había arrugado la nariz como el niño Potter, nada, solo estaba ahí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo, balanceándose en la punta de sus pies y frotándose las manos.

Sin juzgarlo.

Sirius, por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

Afuera, al otro lado de la ventanilla, el escurridizo sol de Inglaterra baña de oro los verdes campos, sin duda es una buena señal.


	2. Castillos, lagos negros y trenes rojos

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Castillos, lagos negros y trenes rojos<strong>

_[1 de septiembre de 1970, un rato más tarde]_

Después de la emoción, después de los nervios, después del miedo, más allá de todo eso, estuvo el castillo. La visión del castillo se sobrepuso a todo lo demás, se sobrepuso a todo. Los cuatro se quedaron, como la primera vez que todos lo ven, mudos. Era inmenso y algo aterrador, se erguía sobre unos riscos como si una mano de piedra lo alzara en medio de la negra noche, se recortaba a penas contra el cielo y las nubes oscuras y estaba espolvoreado de luces, ventanas que lucían minúsculas en la lejanía y que parecían estrellas guiñándoles el ojo. Llamándoles. Era más grande que todas las mansiones que Sirius había visto y más imposible de lo que Remus se había atrevido a soñar.

Se mantuvieron callados el resto del viaje, cuatro pares de manos aferrados a la dura madera de un bote que se bamboleaba sobre unas aguas negras y entrañables.

Cuando James puso un pie dentro, uno solo, cuando atravesó la puerta principal, lo sintió. La magia, el poder, el pecho henchido de algo a lo que no podía ponerle palabras. Cuando el sombrero algo viejo y curioso tocó su despeinada cabeza y gritó Gryffindor, lo supo, ese día comenzaba todo. Algo demasiado grande para su consciencia de once años, pero lo supo.

Ese era el primer día de una aventura que duraría toda una vida.

/ /

Fue solo una palabra, solo una palabra que el sombrero dijo cuando tocó su cabeza. Fue instantáneo, ni siquiera dudó, no esperó, no consideró, no vaciló ni deliberó, no lo pensó -como si ya estuviese decidido, como si lo estuviese desde el principio-. Como si no pudiese ser de otra forma. Fue rotundo y liberador, sintió como un peso invisible caía de sus hombros y se sintió más ligero.

—¡Gryffindor!

Él, un Black, en Gryffindor.

Por primera vez en sus cortos once años se sintió libre.

/ /

Con él se tardó un poco más. Le dolía el estómago y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Cuando esa profesora con ese aspecto tan estricto dijo su nombre -Peter Pettigrew- se sintió mareado y se acercó tambaleándose al taburete más alto que él. Pegó un bote en la silla cuando el sombrero dijo la primera palabra y escuchó risitas pero no veía nada, la tela arrugada le tapaba la vista.

El sombrero deliberó un rato, hablaba a su oído con voz ronca y él solo quería que terminara de decidirse para correr a sentarse antes de desmayarse. Las manos le sudaban y tenía nauseas.

Gryffindor.

Apenas escuchó la palabra se bajó corriendo del taburete hacia la mesa, a penas consciente de los aplausos.

/ /

Remus nunca supo cómo, nunca supo por qué, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. Ni siquiera algunos años después se atrevería a confesar que ese día, esa noche, se sentó en ese taburete con el corazón en la mano, asustado, aterrado, pensando en la cara que pondría su mamá si volvía a casa esa misma noche, si el sombrero se quedaba en silencio largo rato, demasiado tiempo, hasta que se cansaba e indicaba que no iría a ninguna casa, que no estaba calificado para ninguna.

De los cuatro fue con el que más se tardó, no fue instantáneo como con Sirius o James, incluso duró más tiempo sentado que Peter, tanto tiempo que las manos le temblaban y le sudaban frío. Años después Remus aún sería consciente de lo cerca que estuvo, de lo diferente que pudo haber sido _todo_ si el sombrero se hubiese decidido por la primera opción y hubiese gritado el Ravenclaw, pero debió ver más allá, más adentro, algo en su profunda sabiduría le hizo gritar Gryffindor. Remus pensó que se quedaría sordo y soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde hace años. El sombrero seleccionador lo consideraba digno de Gryffindor y sentía que su pecho explotaría de felicidad.

Esa misma noche cuando subió a su habitación -compartiría habitación, Remus nunca había compartido habitación. Y con los tres chicos extraños del tren- aún tenía ganas de pellizcarse y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo porque si era un sueño no quería despertar jamás. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, demasiados rostros, demasiados olores, demasiada magia.

Bajo la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la torre -¡dormiría en una torre del castillo!-, mientras los otros tres chicos parecían discutir algo de suma importancia relacionado con las camas, él sacó el cuaderno en blanco que le había dado su madre antes de partir y la mano le temblaba pero escribió igual. Y esa noche fue la primera de muchas en las que Remus soñó con castillos, lagos negros y trenes rojos.


	3. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the rainbow (way up high)<strong>

_[Miércoles 15 de septiembre de 1970, campo de Quidditch]_

Fue como, amor. No como el amor de su mamá -o su papá-, fue otra cosa, le llenó el pecho, lo llenó todo, fue algo caliente y blandito que se instaló cerca de su corazón y se quedó ahí. Quemando.

El estomago le dio tres vueltas de campana más o menos y tuvo que reír.

Tuvo. Que.

Fue en su segundo semana y, si James hubiese tenido que describir la magia en ese mismo instante habría tenido que explicar esa sensación. La dureza del palo de la escoba entre sus manos, los pies despegándose del suelo, tocando el césped apenas con la punta de los pies, el vértigo, la primera elevación, la perdida de gravedad, el hueco donde debería estar el estómago, flotar, el olor y el viento en el rostro, estar suspendido a solo tres metros del suelo pero sentirse en la luna.

Libertad y viento.

_Definitivamente_pensó James_esto es la magia._


	4. You are (not) alone

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>You are (not) alone<strong>

_ [Octubre, 1970]_

—Sirius, no es por nada pero creo que…

—Shh.

—Pero...

—No.

—Pero es que…

—Cállate, Potter.

—Vaaaaale.

Dos vueltas más, un pasillo sin salida y una escalera cambiante después.

—Bueno —se detiene—, lo admito.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sirius gruñe.

En esas escasas cinco semanas James ha descubierto que ese tal Black vive con una mueca de desagrado perenne y un gruñido sempiterno. Chistoso, si le preguntaran a él.

—Pues eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues que no sé dónde estamos.

_Sí_ piensa James _desde hace como cinco minutos._

Es vergonzoso pero es lo que hay, el castillo del demonio es inmenso y al parecer está encantado para que los estudiantes de primero se pierdan porque no es normal la de veces que les ha pasado.

—Ah.

—Pues eso —acota Sirius, con cara de malas pulgas.

Cuando parece que va a gruñir -o morder- James sonríe a algún punto tras su espalda y cuando voltea se encuentra con Remus y un azorado Peter.

—Se volvió a quedar dormido, ¿verdad? —pregunta James.

Remus sonríe y Peter luce abochornado y se rasca la cabeza.

—Sip —contesta.

—Se volvieron a perder, ¿verdad?

Sirius le mira feo.

—No estoy perdido, solo no sé donde estoy.

Su comentario no tiene mucha lógica y todos parecen pensar lo mismo porque se echan a reír, para disgusto suyo.

—Claro. Venga, vamos a llegar tarde.

Y dirige la comitiva hacia la primera clase del día. Naturalmente llegan tarde y McGonagall les hecha la bronca. Ese día Sirius se pasa todo el camino hacia la clase de transformaciones haciendo muecas y mirando raro a las tres personas con las que comparte habitación.

James le ha hablado desde que se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento del tren y no se ha callado desde entonces, se le ha pegado como una lapa, se sienta con él en clase y en el comedor, va a todos lados con él, le sonríe a menudo y, santo Merlín, hasta parece que le cae bien.

Sirius no entiende, él no suele caerle bien a le gente, es un amargado y un odioso y un borde y sabe que la gente que se la ha acercado en el pasado ha sido en pos de su apellido, y la otra mitad de gente le mira feo cuando dice que es un Black, pero Remus Lupin nunca le ha mirado con desprecio y, aunque no habla mucho, siempre que voltea está ahí, a su lado.

Peter es más de lo mismo, siempre anda cerca, como una sombra, y no parecen importarle sus comentarios mordaces. De hecho, a ninguno pare importarle, más que eso, hasta parece que... hasta parece que están con él porque _quieren._ Y Sirius, francamente, no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Porque esa sensación cálida en el estomago que le provoca ese sentimiento de aceptación es de todo menos desagradable y, Circe bendita, casi se siente bien, como si de verdad hubiese encontrado el lugar al que pertenece.


	5. El fantasma de Salazar Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>El fantasma de Salazar Slytherin<strong>

_ [20 de noviembre de 1970]_

—¡¿El fantasma de quéee?

—¿Fantasmas?, ¿qué fantasmas? —Peter no sabe porque hablan de fantasmas, Peter odia hablar de fantasmas porque Peter odia los fantasmas.

—El fantasma de _quién_, más bien.

—No importa de quién sea el fantasma, ¡ya dejemos de hablar de fantasmas! —la voz a Peter le sale un poco chillona.

Sirius le mira feo.

—Menudo Gryffindor estás hecho.

—Déjalo, Sirius —Remus interviene por primera vez esa tarde, intentando hacer de mediador.

—Pero es un cobarde —casi gime, como si le doliera—. Eres una vergüenza para Gryffindor.

Peter baja la mirada y luego la vuelve a alzar, boquea como un pez fuera del agua y se pone rojo. Sirius casi sonríe, casi, porque entonces lo escuchan, los cuatro lo escuchan.

—Mira tú por dónde —el Gryffindor cabrón de quinto que les pasa por al lado apenas murmura las palabras— lo dice un Black —pero en voz lo suficientemente alta para que los cuatro chicos sentados alrededor de la chimenea lo escuchen, y Sirius no se le lanza encima con una sarta de maldiciones e improperios porque James elige ese momento para comenzar a exasperarse.

—¡¿El fantasma de quién?!

Sirius le lanza una última mirada colérica al bastardo que no sabe ni le interesa cómo demonios se llama pero que le ha lanzado miradas desagradables y le ha prodigado comentarios mordaces desde el primer día y entonces se fija en James, resoplando.

—El fantasma de Salazar Slytherin, grandísimo tonto.

Peter suelta un gritito y Remus simplemente inclina la cabeza, curioso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin aparece por las noches cerca de las mazmorras?

—Dicen que a veces —suelta, en un murmullo conspirador—, algunas noches, y solo los Gryffindor, le pueden ver.

Remus suelta un bufido y luego una risita y todos se giran a mirarle, Sirius con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Por qué iba el fantasma de Salazar _Slytherin_ a aparecerle solo a un _Gryffindor_?

—Tiene razón —le concede James.

—No sean idiotas y déjenme terminar —Sirius les gruñe—. Todos saben que Salazar fue la manzana podrida del grupo y que no se llevaba bien con ninguno, pero con Godric era diferente, se odiaban —explica—. Dicen que antes de irse dejó una maldición y que después de morir su fantasma volvió a Hogwarts para atormentar a los descendientes de la casa de Godric, por las noches se pasea por las mazmorras y la primera planta, esperando pillar a Gryffindors desprevenidos para llevarlos a su cámara secreta donde...

—Patrañas —le interrumpe Remus de nuevo—, la Cámara Secreta es solo un mito.

—¿Ah, sí? —contesta Sirius, expandiendo aún más su sonrisa traviesa al ver como Peter se encoge en su sitio—. Pues mi versión es otra. La Cámara Secreta existe y ahí, Salazar tiene encerrada a su mascota, una bestia sanguinaria a la que alimenta con los Gryffindor que logra pillar las noches en las que...

—¡Para, por Merlín! —le interrumpe Peter con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las dos manos sobre los oídos—. Para, para, para, para.

Sirius se echa a reír, satisfecho, al tiempo que James se sube las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sonríe de lado, con un brillo travieso tras los cristales.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí, James?

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Creo que sí, James.

—No, ni se les ocurra —interrumpe Remus, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Saben que es contra las reglas, no se puede salir de la Torre de noche.

Sirius y James se miran, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Que no pueden hacerlo.

—¿Tienes miedo, Remus? —le pica Sirius.

—No, pero no pienso romper las reglas.

—Acéptalo —bufa Sirius—, eres un cobarde como Peter.

Remus frunce el ceño.

—Que no —asegura, con voz firme— tengo miedo. Y sé lo que intentas, Sirius, y no lo vas a conseguir.

—¿Siempre eres así de aburrido? —suelta, cambiando de táctica. Está comenzando a descubrir que picar a Remus no servía de nada.

Remus duda, solo una ligera vacilación.

—¿Y tú? —un poco más de seguridad, se le planta el Gryffindor en la mirada—. ¿Siempre eres así de amargado? —y ahora sí, osadía, casi enfado—, ¿practicas para ser así de desagradable o te sale al natural?

Sirius parpadea, una, dos, tres veces. Sonríe. Suelta una carcajada, se le pasa el mal humor. Decide que le gusta ese chico.

James toma la palabra.

—Chicos —suena casi solemne, serio— tenemos un fantasma que cazar —sentencia, para horror de Peter.

/ /

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—¿Qué fue qué?

—Eso, eso. Por Merlín, ¡eso!

—Demonios Pettigrew, cállate.

—Sirius, por favor.

Gruñido.

—Está bien, Peter, sigue caminando.

Siguen caminando, uno detrás del otro con James guiando la comitiva, Peter detrás, luego Remus y cerrando Sirius. Vagan por los pasillos oscuros del segundo piso, de puntillas, en silencio. Expectantes.

Debe ser pasada la medianoche y la adrenalina de saber que están haciendo algo incorrecto los guía.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí, Sirius? —James suena dudoso.

—Que sí —murmura—, tenemos que bajar al primer piso y luego a las mazmorras.

No es una tarea fácil dada la oscuridad, las escaleras cambiantes, los pasadizos sin salida y que no conocen muy bien el castillo pero llegan al primer piso sin mucha dificultad y esta vez Sirius encabeza la partida de caza.

—A ver, niños, por aquí —va a doblar una esquina cuando Remus -que va detrás- le jala del brazo y tira de él hacia atrás—. ¿Pero qué dem…?

Remus tira con más fuerza de él logrando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia atrás, tropezando con él y creando un efecto dominó que los manda a todos hacia el suelo y arma un escándalo, de paso.

—¿Es qué estás loco o…?

—Shh.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí? —pero es demasiado tarde, la voz del celador mal encarado que les ha visto feo desde el día en que llegaron se alza en medio de la oscuridad.

Los cuatro se quedan de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándose a las caras con pinta de retrasados mentales unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para que Peter reaccione y se levante como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡Corran! —suelta un grito ahogado antes de hacer lo primero que se le ocurre y echar a correr sin dirección alguna seguido de Sirius, James y Remus.

Corren en dirección contraria a donde han escuchado la voz del conserje haciendo demasiado ruido y es cuestión de segundos escuchar otro grito,_"Los he escuchado, pequeñas sabandijas, no crean que se van a escapar."_

Remus se queda paralizado en el acto, ¡los van a pillar, los van a pillar fuera de la cama a deshora y los van a castigar y los van a expulsar y tendrá que irse de Hogwarts y…!

—¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loco? —le chilla Sirius por segunda vez esa noche. Esta vez es él quién lo jala del brazo y lo arrastra escaleras arriba. Han perdido el rastro de James y Peter pero siguen escuchando los pasos y la voz ahogada del celador así que siguen corriendo, no se detienen hasta que Sirius encuentra una puerta abierta y tira de ella sin pensarlo.

La puerta se cierra con un golpe seco contra la espalda de Sirius que se dobla por la mitad jadeando en busca del aire perdido. Remus se apoya contra los lavabos y casi pierde el equilibrio de los nervios, se sostiene de uno de los grifos con una desagradable forma de serpiente para no caer y respira pesadamente, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Dónde… dónde estamos? —jadea, sosteniéndose el costado que le duele por la carrera.

Sirius le mira alzando una ceja, divertido.

—¿En un baño?

La mirada colérica de Remus basta y sobra para ponerle serio.

—Bueno, bueno —concede—, no sé, creo que en el segundo piso.

Remus le mira, furioso, con el resuello ya recuperado. Se separa del lavabo y le enfrenta.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?

—Sí, tonto, ¡tú culpa! Venir a buscar un estúpido fantasma que se lleva a estúpidos Gryffindor a una estúpida Cámara Secreta que no existe fue tu estúpida idea.

Sirius le mira ofendido.

—Pues mira —le gruñe—, no haber venido, nadie te obligó.

—¡Claro que sí! —le chilla—. Ustedes son demasiado estúpidos para su propia seguridad.

—No necesito que me cuiden, gracias.

—Pues está claro que sí. ¡Solo mira lo que ha pasado!

Sirius no responde, mira fijamente a Remus con la respiración acelerada y los puños apretados. Sonríe. Es la primera vez que le ve ponerse así de furioso y le hace gracia.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu cara, te pones rojo cuando te enfadas. Das miedo.

Remus le mira, abre la boca una vez, tres, cuatro. La vuelve a cerrar. Aprieta los puños, quiere gritarle un poco más.

No lo hace.

Se ríe.

La verdad es que se ríe hasta que le duele la barriga porque la situación no puede ser más estúpida y surrealista y aún le late el corazón del miedo. Sirius ríe con él e intentan por todos los medio tragarse las carcajadas para no ser descubiertos. Terminan en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada y mordiéndose el puño para silenciar las risas que les sacuden el cuerpo. Se ríen como dos idiotas hasta que derraman unas pocas lágrimas y entonces, simplemente, se quedan quietos, esperando que los últimos estertores y temblores se extingan.

Recuperando el aliento de nuevo.

Sirius es el primero en hacer un movimiento.

—Anda vamos —se pone de pie aún temblando ligeramente por la risa y un poco sin aliento y le tiende una mano a Remus para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Asoman la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que el camino está libre y salen del baño. Caminan con cuidado e intentan ser lo más silenciosos posibles pero lo que se encuentran al dar la vuelta en una esquina los detiene en seco. Remus reacciona primero y tira nuevamente de la manga de Sirius, ocultándolos a ambos tras una pesada armadura.

Sirius suelta una risita y Remus le da un manotazo.

—Parece que sí necesito que me cuiden —murmura. Remus le mira feo y se asoma por encima del hacha de la armadura.

Al final del pasillo, su peor pesadilla. Filch, el celador, ha pillado a James y a Peter y están demasiado lejos para escuchar pero basta con ver su expresión y los molinillos que hace con los brazos para saber que les está echando la bronca, y fuerte.

James capta la mirada de Sirius y hace un gesto disimulado con la cabeza, _"lárguense."_

La verdad es que podría, Sirius lo sabe, podrían largarse y dejarles ahí. La verdad es que no le apetece.

—¿Y dejar que te lleves toda la gloria? —murmura para sí—. Yo creo que no.

—¡¿Pero que haces? —Remus, horrorizado, intenta detenerle para que no salga de su escondite, pero ya es muy tarde, ya Filch lo ha visto y ha comenzado a gritarle a él, pasándose la lengua por los labios con un gesto casi feliz.

Remus quiere darse de cabezazos contra la armadura. De hecho, lo hace, mientras repite _"idiota, idiota, idiota."_Tiene que serlo porque de otro modo no puede ser posible que dé dos pasos hacia adelante y se ponga al descubierto.

La cara del celador es de éxtasis.

—¿Estás viendo, querida? —dice, dirigiéndose a la -en opinión de Sirius- horrible gata que se pasea entre sus piernas—. Cuatro en una sola noche.

Sirius le guiña un ojo a James que sonríe burlonamente. _"Si agarran a uno nos agarran a todos"_, dice, moviendo los labios. James entiende.

Obviamente, los castigan. No vuelven a intentar lo de la cacería de fantasmas y esa noche no descubren si Salazar Slytherin se pasea por las mazmorras y el primer piso y se lleva Gryffindors a su Cámara Secreta, pero descubren algo sobre la amistad y sobre hacer cosas _realmente_estúpidas por personas _realmente_ estúpidas.

/ /

A la mañana siguiente solo se habla del fantasma de Salazar Slytherin y de los cuatro temerarios chicos Gryffindor que acaban de hacer su primera travesura y ahora tienen que enfrentarse a su castigo. Después de unos días todos lo dejan pasar. Ellos no.

—¿James?

—¿Sí, Sirius?

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Siguiente travesura?

—Por supuesto.


	6. This is my snow covered home

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my snow covered home<strong>

_[La Guerra de Bolas de Nieve de diciembre de 1970_

Diciembre llegó a Hogwarts y lo tomó por asalto, trajo consigo la nieve y cubrió el castillo de un manto blanco y helado. Hacía demasiado frío para salir pero la visión del colegio desde afuera era sencillamente demasiado espectacular para perdérsela por algo como el frío.

Cuando las ramas semi congeladas del Sauce Boxeador se sacudían lanzaban una fina capa de copos de nieve al aire que eran arrastrados por la brisa y a veces formaban pequeños remolinos. El lago negro se había congelado y una fina capa de escarcha cubría la superficie, creando un efecto reflectante asombroso y el sol -los casi inexistentes ratos en que dejaba ver su rostro- le arrancaba brillos imposibles, como gran un diamante. Los verdes jardines se habían vuelto completamente blancos, los árboles huesudos y cubiertos por una pesada capa de nieve.

Impactante.

O eso pensaba Remus. Aunque, francamente:

—Lo verías mejor desde afuera, ¿sabes?

—Afuera hace frío, ¿sabes?

Curioso, piensa Sirius. Era algo que había notado desde octubre, aproximadamente, cuando el otoño comenzaba a retroceder y a dar paso al invierno. Remus Lupin odiaba el frío, con todas sus fuerzas, encarecidamente. Y ahora, en pleno invierno, iba bajo una cantidad increíble de ropa de lana y abrigos, con la bufanda roja y dorada dada varias vueltas alrededor del cuello y la boca, y la nariz roja como un tomate.

—Gracioso.

Remus le ignora en su camino al Gran Comedor sin dejar de sonreír. El Castillo había sido decorado por las fiestas y, realmente, Remus no sabía si sentirse asombrado por las velas aromáticas flotantes o las estatuas cantando villancicos o los ramilletes de muérdago mordedor hábilmente colocados. O a lo mejor los carámbanos de escarcha que decoraban el techo del hall principal o la docena de árboles de navidad colocados en el Gran Comedor y adornados con cosas que lucían espectaculares y que él no tenía idea de qué eran.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Hmm?

—Que qué es tan gracioso —insiste Sirius—, has estado sonriendo desde que salimos de la Sala Común.

Remus le mira detrás de gorro de lana que casi le llega hasta los ojos e inclina el rostro.

—Porque es casi Navidad, me gusta la Navidad y el castillo luce maravilloso.

Sirius no puede rebatir lo último aunque discrepa en lo primero así que prefiere callar, o bueno, gruir y después callar.

—A ti no te gusta mucho la Navidad, ¿verdad? —pregunta, cuando ya se han sentado en la mesa del comedor y Sirius estudia fijamente los platos de comida frente a él, pensando cómo responder correctamente a esa pregunta.

—La detesto —se decide a responder, en un murmullo bajo que Remus apenas escucha. Y entonces ataca con especial fiereza las papas asadas y la carne en su plato, manteniendo la boca ocupada para no tener que responder preguntas incómodas sobre lo detestable que es la Navidad es Grimmauld Place.

Remus le mira con curiosidad pero no dice nada y pronto se les unen James y Peter que vienen hablando, como no, de la Navidad y de los planes que tienen. Al parecer los cuatro tienen pensado irse a casa por las fiestas y Peter está contando algo sobre un viaje a Suiza con su familia cuando a Remus se le ocurre, de repente, algo para hacer que Sirius quite esa cara de que le están encajando astillas bajo las uñas.

—Deberíamos salir.

Los otros tres le miran con cara de que no comprender un pepino y Remus continúa.

—Afuera, es decir. Podríamos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve o algo.

Los tres le miran de nuevo, esta vez James con una sonrisa y Peter con una sonrisa y Sirius con una mueca.

—Afuera hace frío.

—Sí, bueno —sonríe Remus—, creo que tiene algo que ver con el clima, ¿sabes? Y eso de que es diciembre e invierno, y también esta eso de la nieve y el viento helado.

Incluso Sirius se carcajea.

—Vale —dice James, poniéndose de pie en un santiamén—, el último que llegue afuera hace equipo con Peter.

Todos corren tras James y, obviamente, Remus llega al último y le toca hacer equipo con Peter. Afuera hace un frío terrible y se baja el gorro de lana hasta los ojos y se sube la bufanda hasta la nariz cuando Sirius se burla porque la tiene roja, pero no importa porque Remus aprovecha la distracción para lanzarle una bola de nieve que le impacta en el medio de la cara y sale corriendo, a ocultarse tras la trinchera que ha montado con Peter.

—¡Canalla! —el grito de Sirius hace eco en los terrenos y lo arrastra la brisa.

Ese sábado por la tarde de ese frío día de diciembre muchas bolas de nieve vuelan por los aires, también vuelan risas, insultos y gritos y algunos:

—Jaaa, que malo eres —se mofa James—, eres tan malo que no podrías darle a un Troll ni aunque… —_¡paff!_—. ¡Auch, me diste!

—Eres un miope.

—¡Caray, Sirius!, ¿pero en qué equipo estás?

Y otros cuantos.

—Ya vas a ver Lupin.

—¿Qué voy a ver?

—Vas a ver como… ¿de qué te ríes?

—Es que Peter está detrás de ti con una gran bola de nieve.

—Ah.

_Paff._

—¡Corre por tu vida Pettigrew!

Y otros cuantos.

—Sirius, en realidad tú no quieres hacer esto.

—Oh, _sí_ que quiero.

Y una bola de nieve que Remus -inexplicablemente- esquiva por los pelos.

Esa fría tarde de diciembre el mal humor de Sirius se esfuma como el humo entre tanta nieve blanca, entre bolas de nieve de aquí para allá. Y hace frío y a Remus a penas y se le ven los ojos y la nariz roja entre tanto abrigo, Peter se cae y se golpea las rodillas y una bola de nieve hace volar las gafas de James, pero esa Navidad de 1970 Sirius se ríe tanto que le duele la barriga y Remus tiene que detenerse a recuperar el resuello y a Peter se le ponen los mofletes rojos del sofoco y James estalla en carcajadas desde el suelo.

El viento frío arrastra sus risas por los congelados terrenos y se lleva las preocupaciones lejos. James, Peter y Remus son hijos únicos y Sirius, bueno, en Grimmauld Place simplemente _no_ es así, la Navidad _no_es así. Nunca había sido así para ninguno y Remus se pregunta cómo serán las demás.

No lo sabe, se dice, pero cuando comienzan a caer los primeros copos de nieve y corren al cálido refugio del castillo declarando empate técnico -aunque claramente Remus y Peter ganaron- espera que todas sean así.


	7. Los cambios que trajo el viento frío

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Los cambios que trajo el viento frío<strong>

_[Navidad de 1970]_

Ese diciembre de 1970 es, entre otras cosas, bastante memorable.

James lo recordara porque un miércoles de ese diciembre la vio por primera vez, aunque en realidad no porque la primera vez que la vio de verdad no la _vio_. Le pasó por al lado como a las grandes cosas de la vida, casi sin notarla, a punto de dejarla pasar.

Cuando de verdad la _vio_ él iba saliendo a los jardines y ella venía entrando. Estaba sacudiéndose copos de nieve del uniforme y James sintió un retorcijón bastante agradable en el estómago. Tenía el uniforme negro lleno de copos blancos que se quitaba con una mano mientras intentaba sostener sus libros con la otra.

James no supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a acercársele y, sin mediar palabra, quitarle los libros de la mano, pero ella alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, terminó de limpiarse el uniforme y le tendió una mano.

—Lily Evans.

—James Potter.

_Que nombre tan bonito_ pensó James. Aunque no se lo dijo. Ese día inclinó la cabeza y se fijo en su cabello rojo alborotado y ligeramente húmedo y sus ojos verdes. Parpadeó dos veces cuando ella le pidió que le devolviera los libros y, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se fue por el pasillo.

Esa noche, y la noche siguiente, haciendo una pausa de algunas semanas y volviendo cada vez más frecuentemente, James pensó en esos ojos verdes y en lo bonita que se veía Lily Evans cubierta de copos de nieve.


	8. Te compro tu secreto

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Te compro tu secreto<strong>

_ [Madrugada del 17 de enero de 1971]_

Cuando se acerca la luna llena Remus cambia. Se cansa con facilidad y se le tuerce el humor, a veces se pone algo irritable y adquiere un aspecto enfermizo, frágil, le aparecen oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos porque casi no duerme y es por eso, esa noche, que baja a la Sala Común.

Tras la ventana la luna se insinúa casi llena, casi redonda, la luz se cuela por las escaleras, iluminándole el camino y robándole el sueño. Remus se abriga porque es enero y el invierno se resiste a irse y, a quién engaña, detesta el frío.

La Sala Común está cálida y cuando Remus llega abajo casi se devuelve porque una figura se recorta contra las llamas de la chimenea encendida. Entonces mira más de cerca y descubre que es Sirius, está de espaldas a él y lo único que puede verle es el indomable cabello negro. Se acerca intentando no hacer ruido y se sienta en la butaca de al lado, junto al fuego.

Sirius ni siquiera se gira pero le habla.

—Eres como un gato.

Remus inclina el rostro, sin entender.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como un gato —repite Sirius—, silencioso como un gato.

_Un gato_ repite Remus en su mente. Sirius está muy lejos de la realidad pero no piensa decírselo.

Se quedan los dos en silencio, viendo bailar el fuego. Remus quiere hablar con Sirius pero siente que si lo hace terminara recibiendo una respuesta ácida. Sirius ha estado especialmente malhumorado desde que volvieron de las vacaciones de Navidad y ninguno de los tres sabe el motivo, pero han hecho un tácito acuerdo mutuo para dejarlo estar.

A Remus no le parece bien, nada bien, y quiere preguntarle qué le pasa pero no se atreve. Suspira y apoya la cara en la palma de la mano derecha. Sirius, aún sin girarse, le habla de nuevo.

—¿No tienes sueño?

Remus piensa antes de responder, _sí_ tiene sueño pero _no_ puede dormir, la luna no lo deja. No puede decírselo pero no quiere mentirle.

—No puedo dormir.

Hablan en susurros, sin saber muy bien porque.

—¿Por qué?

Eso no lo puede responder y se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y tú? —contesta en cambio.

Sirius le mira por primera vez y luce tan cansado y ojeroso como él.

—Tampoco.

Vuelve a girar el rostro al frente y no dice más nada. Remus se muere de las ganas de saber, de preguntar. Es algo raro lo que siente, es como una preocupación, es como lo que siente cuando ve a James hablando de alguna travesura o a Peter quejándose de que no entiende alguna lección.

Entonces, se le ocurre, es una cosa tonta y lo más probable es que Sirius se ría de él pero vale la pena intentarlo.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos.

Sirius levanta la mirada y la clava en él, alzando una ceja, interesado.

—¿Qué?

—Es una cosa muggle —le explica Remus—, en realidad es "una moneda por tus pensamientos" pero pensé que…

—Ya, ya. Ya entendí, explícame.

—Es un juego tonto —le dice— que se utiliza cuando quieres saber lo que la otra persona está pensando.

—A ver si entiendo… ¿me darás un knut si te digo lo que estoy pensando?

Remus se encoje de hombros.

—Si tú quieres.

—¿Para qué querría yo un knut? Tengo galeones, muchos.

—Yo solo decía…

Sirius le mira entrecerrando los ojos, parece meditarlo, pensarlo, cuando parece que llega a una conclusión sonríe y se gira hacia él, mirándole de frente.

—No quiero un knut —dice—, quiero un secreto.

Remus le mira sin comprender.

—¿Eh?

—Tú vas a comprar mis pensamientos, a cambio yo quiero comprar un secreto tuyo.

Se lo piensa un poco. Tiene sentido aunque no le haga gracia eso de contar un secreto suyo, pero está eso, esa especie de preocupación en el estómago y…

—Bueno —acepta—. Tú primero.

Sirius se gira hacia la chimenea y comienza a hablar, como si fuera con ella. Remus escucha atentamente como esa madrugada Sirius le susurra la historia de la noble y antiquísima familia Black, escucha como intenta poner en palabras el peso de su apellido y Remus lo nota, como le tiembla la voz, como aprieta los puños cuando habla de su madre y de las expectativas. Le cuenta lo que significa que sea un Black en Gryffindor y Remus comprende esa noche a Sirius Black, le comprende un poquito. Todo ese malhumor y esa actitud odiosa y algo desagradable, todos esos gruñidos.

No puede evitar soltar una risita y Sirius se gira a mirarle con el ceño fruncido y una palabra ácida en la boca.

—Pero —dice Remus, antes de que puede decir algo—, tú no eres un Black. Tú eres Sirius —le asegura—, un Gryffindor —y la sonrisa de Sirius -la primera en semanas, tal vez un mes- alivia la preocupación de Remus.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Sirius se levanta y le arrastra escaleras arriba _"vamos a dormir, Remus"_y antes le asegura _"pero me debes un secreto"._


	9. No, this is not your legacy

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>No, this is not your legacy<strong>

_[Un día de febrero de 1971]_

La magia de la familia Black es antigua y oscura. Algunos historiadores afirman que su árbol genealógico de sangre impoluta se remonta a la Edad Media cuando los muggles cazaban y quemaban brujas.

Ha habido siempre algo retorcido, misterioso y oscuro en la siempre pura familia. Magia siniestra. Es un apellido pesado y difícil de llevar, imposible de ocultar. El pelo negro, los ojos grises, hay algo en el porte, en el caminar, en el ser, que es imposible de disimular.

Un Black siempre será un Black.

Aunque esté en Gryffindor.

La carta la trae la enorme lechuza negra de su madre, llega a la hora del desayuno y sus grandes alas proyectan una sombra oscura sobre Sirius, pero por primera vez no le importa. La rompe y la lanza al fuego.

Está feliz porque es un Gryffindor y ha escupido directo en el apellido de su familia, se ha reído en la cara de su madre, ha pisoteado centurias de tradición familiar, de Slytherins puros y nobles.

Pero aunque es Gryffindor sigue siendo Black, es como una mancha, como una marca en la frente. "Mírame, soy un Black". Sirius siempre lleva encima tanta ira, tanto odio adentro que hasta el tranquilo y educado del Remus Lupin le pregunta constantemente que si no se ha chupado un limón.

Es molesto, caminar por el pasillo y recibir las miradas. Los comentarios le hacen hervir la sangre. Gente de su propia casa le mira raro, le mira feo, arruga la nariz. _¿Qué hace un Black en Gryffindor?_ Escucha comentarios subidos de tono de los Slytherin y solo quiere encontrar un hechizo lo suficientemente violento para hacer que paguen.

Va por ahí con tanta rabia que últimamente ni sus propios amigos le soportan pero no puede hacer nada. Aporrea la puerta de las mazmorras en su carrera hacia afuera y casi se lleva a Peter por delante.

James le alcanza y le frunce el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Nada —pero le ha gruñido y después de tres meses James ya sabe que cuando gruñe es porque pasa algo.

—Supongo que estás molesto, aunque eso no es nada nuevo, tú siempre estás molesto. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Sirius se detiene, respira hondo, cuenta hasta un millardo. _No le grites a James, no debes gritarle a James._

—Nada —sigue caminando.

—Pues a mí no me parece nada, me parece que… ¡hey!

Pero nadie sabrá nunca qué le parece a James porque han tropezado con dos chicos Gryffindor que por las caras le suenan de quinto año.

—Cuidado idiotas. ¿No ven por dónde caminan? —Sirius lanza el primer ataque, demasiado volátil, demasiado frágil.

—Calma, tigre.

Les gruñe.

—Eh, ¿has visto Pete? Nos ha gruñido.

—¿Qué este no es el niño Black, Allan?

Sirius vuelve a gruñir.

—Eh, Sirius…

Un poco tarde. Sirius ya tiene los puños cerrados tan fuerte que debe estarse haciendo daño y los dientes tan apretados que casi rechinan.

—Sí es, ¿no le ves la pinta?

—Es que se les nota de lejos. Es el olor creo, huelen como a dañado, como a podrido. Es desagradable.

—Cállense —Sirius acaricia las palabras, es suave y venenoso, como una amenaza.

—Míralo Pete, tan chiquito y ya amenaza como todo un Black. ¿Qué harás?, ¿eh?, ¿nos vas a echar magia negra?

—¡Uhh! Qué miedo, un Black nos va a hechizar.

—Un Black en Gryffindor, menuda vergüenza. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y le pides al sombrero que te cambie a Slytherin?, ¿ah?

A James no le da tiempo de reaccionar, de verdad que hubiese querido, de verdad, pero Sirius se mueve demasiado de prisa y, vale, no es demasiado alto pero sí lo suficiente como para que su puño impacte en la barbilla del otro. Se le olvida que es un mago y tiene una varita y que de hecho _sí_ conoce algo de magia negra.

Lo único que quiere es golpear con los puños, infligir dolor, cerrarles la boca a ellos y a todos los demás, hacerles callar. Claro que es bastante menor y bastante más bajito y tiene bastante menos fuerza y en medio segundo más o menos ha sido enviado contra la pared y ahora los golpes van dirigidos a él y _auch, eso duele._

James no tiene tiempo de pensar porque vale que él también sea menor, más bajo y con menos fuerza pero no puede dejar que golpeen así a Sirius, ¿no? Aunque el imbécil se lo haya buscado.

Terminan los dos en la enfermería con ojos morados, las mejillas hinchadas y bastantes partes del cuerpo como costados, brazos y piernas y cuello doliéndoles. Tienen unos moretones bastante feos y todo duele bastante pero Sirius está en paz y James nunca había peleado pero se siente orgulloso de sí mismo porque los otros dos eran de quinto y más grandes y fuertes y también se han ganado sus arañazos y sus golpes.

Es su primera pelea juntos y están ebrios de adrenalina. James no tenía por qué hacerlo pero no ha podido ver como apaleaban a Sirius sin meterse y Sirius se siente mucho mejor a pesar de todos los golpes y el dolor. Se siente en blanco por dentro y la ira se ha ido.

Temporalmente.


	10. I can break the chains that bind you

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>I can break the chains that bind you<strong>

_[Un día de febrero de 1971, un rato después]_

James y Sirius entran a la habitación riendo y quejándose a partes iguales del dolor y se encuentran a Remus en su cama leyendo un libro y a Peter en la suya estudiando. Les cuentan lo sucedido y a James le hace gracia que Peter abra más los ojos con cada palabra y lance ligeros grititos de emoción a medida que el relato avanza hacia el desenlace.

Remus, por su parte, permanece concentrado en el libro. Como si no los escuchara ufanarse como por media hora hasta que ya no puede más, porque bueno… La cosa, bueno, la cosa es como una explosión. Una de esas que te hacen decir "oh" y "guau". Es un cumulo de cosas lo que la lleva a suceder, es algo inevitable, una acción siempre genera una reacción y esta es bastante… violenta.

Es como.

—OhporMerlínYABASTA.

Es más o menos así.

—¿Es que ustedes dos son animales o qué?

Todos se quedan más o menos paralizados en su sitio, detenidos en el tiempo.

Callados.

—He leído el mismo párrafo como un trimillón de veces sin comprenderlo y esa palabra ni siquiera existe, acabo de usar una palabra que no existe y ni siquiera me importa.

Mala señal.

—¿Saben quienes reaccionan así? —respira hondo—. Las bestias —pausa—. Las bestias —nueva pausa—, ¡como ustedes! ¿No tienen cerebro?, ¿cómo se les pudo ocurrir?, ¿qué tienen en la cabeza?, ¿pelusa?, ¿cucarachas jugando a las cartas? ¡Están locos!

Se calla, respira hondo y continua.

—Tú —señala a Sirius—, no puedes ir por ahí odiando a todo el mundo y golpeándolos como si eso te fuera a hacer sentir mejor. Noticia para ti: ¡pisotear a los demás y descargar tú ira contra ellos no hará que dejes de ser un Black! Y tú —señala a James—, eres un presumido y un niño mimado, no puedes ir por ahí encantado con una pelea como si fueras un animal. Y no los soporto y no puedo creer que quiera ser amigo suyo, ¡no lo puedo creer!

Silencio.

El único sonido es el de la respiración pesada de Remus.

—Tampoco es para tanto Remus, no es como si…

—¡Silencio!

Sirius pensó que ver al tranquilo de Remus gritando daba un poco de miedito pero no se atrevió a abrir a boca.

—Silencio los dos. Son unos niños eso es lo que son —él también lo era pero ni al caso—. No piensan y me hacen decir cosas horribles.

James ríe, Sirius también.

—Tienes razón Remus.

—¿Ah, sí? —parpadea.

—Sí.

—Para eso te tenemos a ti.

—Para que nos grites y nos digas que somos unos estúpidos.

—Remus Lupin, la razón. Suena bien, ¿eh James?

—Oh Merlín —suspiro—, solo… solo déjenme leer en paz.

—Bueno.

—Vale.

Es un simple "bueno" y es un simple "vale", pero las cosas que estaban pensando eran completamente distintas. Esa fue la primera vez en la vida de Sirius Black en la que una persona le dijo "reacciona", le dijo "eh, despierta, haz algo inteligente por una vez en tu vida". Las palabras de Remus fueron como una cachetada, un latigazo profundo y esclarecedor.

_"No puedes ir por ahí odiando a todo el mundo y golpeándolos como si eso te fuera a hacer sentir mejor."_ No podía negar eso, tenía la prueba ahí, delante de sus ojos, dentro de sí mismo, en el desasosiego que comenzaba a reformarse en el pecho recién bajado el chute de adrenalina. _"Te tengo una noticia: ¡pisotear a los demás y descargar tú ira contra ellos no hará que dejes de ser un Black!"_ Nada lo haría, seguiría siendo un Black y un malhumorado y un odioso y él mismo tampoco entendía por qué Remus quería seguir siendo su amigo, no entendía porque James y Peter querían seguirlo siendo pero tampoco quería que eso cambiara.

Ese día siente que se rompe algo, ese día es el primero en el que quiere ser una persona un poquito mejor para merecer a los amigos que tiene. Porque Remus le dijo que no era un Black, que era solo Sirius, un Gryffindor. Y quiere hacer honor a eso, quiere que las palabras de Remus no sean solo palabras.


	11. Al primero le pondremos Lunático

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Al primero le pondremos Lunático<strong>

_ [Un día sin fecha de 1971, marzo]_

Fue lo más difícil que Remus hizo en su primer año en Hogwarts, más difícil que cualquier clase, poción o hechizo. El primer problema serio al que se tuvo que enfrenar. Se estaba volviendo algo difícil de ignorar, ya no podía verlo de lado y le daba miedo verlo de frente. Sus amigos eran demasiado listos y habían comenzado a sospechar. Comenzaron a hacer preguntas y Remus a ponerse nervioso.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Otra vez?

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

Y si había algo que caracterizaba a Remus Lupin era su sinceridad, no podía mirarlos a los ojos y seguirles mintiendo. Solo… no podía. Quería que fueran sus amigos, sus amigos de verdad. ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a tus propios amigos? Si no puedes ser sincero con tus propios amigos, ¿entonces con quién?

Vino la culpa y eso fue lo más difícil de manejar, pero estaba el miedo, ahí, latente, a la vuelta de la esquina, sobre la piel. No era un tema de conversación común y no podía llegar y decirles "eh, soy un hombre lobo" porque eso acabaría definitivamente con todo sin haberle dado la posibilidad de comenzar de verdad.

Remus quería una amistad de verdad y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el miedo seguía ahí. Había pasado muchas veces, la gente creía que no se daba cuenta pero sí lo hacía, no era tonto. Cómo les cambiaba la expresión, la mirada, como se apartaban. El rechazo. Siempre estaba ahí.

De no haber sido por el director probablemente nunca hubiera sucedido, habría mentido, lo habría negado y habría terminado por derrumbarse. ¿Cuánta presión puede soportar un niño de once años?

—Los amigos, señor Lupin, son una cosa excepcional y curiosa.

Si Remus hubiera sabido en ese momento la verdad intrínseca en esas palabras habría reído. No la sabía. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Y luego, la sentencia.

—Y los suyos, señor Lupin, no son tontos, sino todo lo contrario.

En el fondo Remus les está agradecido, de que le hayan quitado el peso de encima, de que le hayan interrogado, de que le hayan quitado la responsabilidad de enfrentarse a sí mismo, de hacérselo todo más fácil, como sería siempre de allí en adelante.

Lo acorralaron entre los tres en la biblioteca, en una esquina. Sirius le dijo _"te compro tu secreto"_y Remus se quedó en blanco. _Te compro tu secreto, te compro tu secreto, te compro tu secreto, te compro tu secreto._ Remus le había comprado un pensamiento a cambio de un secreto y era hora de pagárselo, pero no era como si pudiera… como si fuera así tan…

—Soyunhombrelobo —así, sin pausa y sin respirar. Cerró los ojos y esperó, y esperó, y siguió esperando hasta que se cansó y los volvió a abrir.

—Entonces es cierto —fue lo primero que escuchó y lo dijo James. Entonces... entonces ya lo sabían. Ya lo sabían, quién sabe desde cuándo y seguían ahí, comiendo en la misma mesa, durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, incluyéndolo en sus conversaciones. No sabía qué clase de reacción esperaba, pero sin duda esa no. Fue, por mucho, la reacción más extraña de todas.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó, no dijo nada pero se apartó un poco, solo un poco. A Remus no le dio tiempo de sentirse dolido porque James reaccionó antes y toda la biblioteca escuchó el golpe de la palma de su mano impactando contra la nuca de Peter.

Luego sonrió -con la boca y con los ojos, tras las gafas- y le dio una palmadita a Remus, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¡Ja! Siempre tuve razón, soy un genio, un supergenio un.

Peter sonrió avergonzado y murmuró un "_lo siento"_ y después un "_no pasa nada"_ y después otro "_no pasa nada, está bien"._ Y se veía nervioso pero también se veía sincero.

La reacción de Sirius fue, por mucho, la que más le sorprendió -y le hizo reír hasta que le dolió la barriga-. Sonrió de lado, más una mueca que una sonrisa, burlón.

—¿Entonces la luna te pone lunático?

_«Así que_» pensó Remus «_esto es tener amigos»_


	12. Vamos a ser los reyes del Universo

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos a ser los reyes del Universo<strong>

_[Abril de 1971, en los terrenos]_

James los observa moverse de aquí para allá, fluir como el agua. Subir, bajar, volar. Recuerda la sensación de la escoba entre sus propias piernas, la primera clase de vuelo, sus pies dejando el suelo, su centro de gravedad cambiando.

Tras las gradas, oculto, merodeando, observa al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor gritar, dar órdenes y hacer señas. James lo estudia meticulosamente, presta atención a sus instrucciones, cuestiona algunas, está de acuerdo con otras. Imagina posibles jugadas, arreglos, cambios, _qué haría si fuera yo. Esto, esto y aquello._ Mira al equipo moverse por el campo bajo sus órdenes, planear jugadas, practicar, lanzar la Quaffle, atraparla.

La final se acerca, el equipo pasa tardes enteras entrenando.

James capta un brillo dorado por la visión periférica, el capitán ha dejado libre la Snitch, el buscador -un tipo flacucho de séptimo- se mueve bien pero no lo suficientemente rápido, deja pasar un par de buenas oportunidades antes de aferrar la bola alada entre sus dedos.

Pero ya no son sus dedos, ahora son los de James, es él quien sostiene la Snitch entre sus manos desnudas y sudadas, sus traslúcidas y delicadas alas que baten muy muy rápido le hacen cosquillas. Es dura, pequeña y redonda entre sus manos y James siente la _euforia._

—Vamos a hacerlo —la voz de Sirius, a sus espaldas, le hace pegar un brinco y perder la concentración en el partido—. Y vamos a ser los mejores.


	13. Lo que antes no estaba en el baúl

**Disclaimer: **todo lo reconocible pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WE ARE<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que antes no estaba en el baúl<strong>

_ [Junio de 1971, King's Cross]_

El salto de mayo a junio se da en menos de un santiamén. El calendario se adelanta y los días se van a la carrera, huyen y se le escapan de las manos. Cuando quiere darse cuenta es la primera semana de junio y está frente a su baúl abierto doblando cuidadosamente las túnicas e intentando hacer que todo quepa.

Es una sensación agradable la que tiene y, sí, porque no, también un poco desagradable pero no importa porque es esperanzador saber que se lleva en ese baúl mucho, mucho más de lo que trajo.

Las semanas antes de pisar Hogwarts se las pasó soñando despierto, _qué pasara, cómo será, cómo me ira, qué haré. _La semana antes dejo de dormir y cuando piso la plataforma 9¾ tuvo ganas de echar a correr y no volver. Ahora, a la mañana siguiente, arrastra los pies fuera del castillo, como si llevara algo dentro que le pesara y no le dejara abandonar las murallas encantadas de Hogwarts. De alguna manera, piensa Remus, debe tener algo que ver con los tres _memos_ que caminan a su lado hablando de quién sabe qué.

—Te digo que sí, Sirius, que el año que viene...

_Y dale_ piensa Remus con una sonrisa.

Le gustaría poner en una balanza ese año escolar porque Remus es ese tipo de persona, pero no puede, en su mente solo existe lo bueno y lo todavía mejor. Ha visto, ha conocido y ha practicado la magia, es un mago, está en Gryffindor, sabe que cuando cierre los ojos en su habitación va a ver las verdes extensiones del terreno y va oler las murallas de piedra húmeda del castillo. Y sí, porque no, va a extrañar a los tres escandalosos con los que comparte habitación. Por Merlín, a lo mejor hasta extraña al amargado de Sirius.

No, se corrige, Sirius se merece un poquitín más de crédito. Es sorprendente ver los pequeños cambios que ha hecho ese año. A lo mejor él no es el único que se lleva mucho más de lo que trajo y mucho más de lo que se atrevía a soñar.

—Bueno —cuando llegan a la estación James se ve solemne y Remus sonríe—, prométanme que se van a portar mal en mi ausencia, niños. Háganme sentir orgulloso.

Sirius ese año aprendió un poco de Pociones y Transformaciones, algo de Encantamientos y un poquito de Historia de la Magia, pero lo que más hace bulto en su baúl es una pequeña lección sobre sí mismo, y sobre lo que esperan que sea y lo que él quiere ser. Peter se va con los primeros amigos de su vida, con algo caliente y blando en el estómago y algo que le llena el pecho y con algo enteramente _suyo. _Que no tiene que compartir con nadie. James simplemente cree haber encontrado todo lo que no sabía que estaba buscando -y no sabe cómo ha podido vivir sin ello hasta ahora- en ese castillo de piedra; simplemente no existen límites.

Peter dice _lo prometo_. James mira a Remus alzando una ceja y este rueda los ojos pero sonríe suave.

—Supongo que podría.

_—_Aburrido —murmura Sirius, pero todos ahí saben que ya no lo dice con mala baba.

Sirius mira a James, James mira a Sirius.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo _juro._

* * *

><p><strong>TRAVESURA REALIZADA<strong>


End file.
